No Place Like Home
by Shylia
Summary: Complete! DG and Az take a short trip to the Other Side for a much deserved break. Their parents send Cain and Glitch to go along to keep an eye on them without their knowledge. What new adventures will they face? Please RXR but more importantly enjoy!
1. Prologue

As the darkness passed and, as a family, they looked out over the O.Z. Happiness flooded everyone in the room as the brightness of the sun revealed the long hidden beauty of their world. With the witch gone the sunlight seemed brighter and more peaceful, but the darkness her touch had caused was not completely gone. There were still the corrupted Long Coats to deal with, and a decision would need to be made fast about them because several were already in the castle.

Azkadellia, no longer under the evil rule of the witch, let a tear escape from her eye, both in joy and anguish. She knew the Long Coats weren't being controlled like she was, but that didn't stop her from remembering that they had been loyal to her for so long, even though it was just her body. She had so many memories left over from her reign of destruction, memories that would be better forgotten. She knew it wasn't her fault she did those things but the memories of her doing them were hers alone.

She wasn't the only one whose thoughts ran in this stream, though they couldn't know exactly what she did remember, her parents knew it was going to be hard for her to readjust to things. They were sure that the people of the O.Z. would learn to love her as they once had, but they also knew it would take time for them to be able to see her and not the witch.

As a few straggling Long Coats burst through the heavy wooden door to find out what happened to their dark mistress, they were quickly followed by Jeb and a small group of his rebels. They were greatly outnumbered and quickly captured, but when Lurline gave the order to take them to the dungeons they stared bewildered at Azkadellia who said nothing in their defense.

Tears continued to drop from Azkadellia's eyes as they were carried away. She turned her back to everyone and returned to the sight the balcony offered. Moments later she felt her mother's presence behind her and then came the gentle stroke of her hand on her back. Without another thought, she threw herself into her mother's arms and began to sob; she was so tired of being strong.

Gently, Lurline whispered into her ear, "I know this is going to be hard for you Az, how about you and DG take a trip together. You both deserve a beak from everything that has been going on here, and we could set everything back in order while you are gone. How does that sound darling?"

Pulling away just enough to wipe away her tears, Azkadellia gave a faint smile and nodded. DG was close enough to hear the end of her mother's suggestion and took this opportunity to cut in. "I know Mom! We can stay in Kansas for a while. We will be perfectly safe there and no one will think twice about Az being with me. And while I'm there I could get some of my stuff to bring back with me."

As Azkadellia seemed to like this plan there was nothing either parent could say against it. It seemed like an ideal solution to this problem. But they would still need protection, but they wouldn't have to know about that part of it yet.

"A few things need to be sorted out and then we will summon a storm for you." Lurline said as she took her husbands arm and proceeded to leave the room. As she reached the doorway she turned to the three men standing to the side of the room that had been temporarily forgotten. "One more thing, I need to see you three in the throne room."

Giving her a surprised look they answered in unison. "Yes, your Highness."

* * *

It might seem a bit serious so far but I have every intention of making it humorous. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. Thanks :)

Shylia


	2. Preparations for a Trip

A short while later, Cain, Glitch, and Raw were admitted into the throne room

A short while later, Cain, Glitch, and Raw were admitted into the throne room. Walking to the end of the room they stopped a respectful distance from the Queen and her King and bowed.

"I didn't mean to sound so demanding before; I just had a lot on my mind. Thank you for coming though. I have a few things I need to discuss with you." Said Lurline as she bid them rise.

"First of all when things settle down there will be a ball held in you honor as the heroes of the O.Z. You not only saved the O.Z., but you kept the princess safe throughout everything. You will be greatly rewarded, but I have another favor to ask of you. My husband and I have agreed to let DG and Azkadellia take a trip to Kansas, just until things are running a bit smoother here. They will be much safer there while any still serving the witch are dealt with here. But I don't want them to be there alone, even there they might need protection. Cain, I want you to go with them and keep an eye on them. They don't have to know you are there unless you want them to; it would probably be easier for you if they didn't, especially knowing DG. Ambrose, I know your brain hasn't been restored yet, but as soon as it has and you have recovered from the process then I want you to join him, the Other Side is a strange place and you are well studied in its customs. You might not remember them now but you will. And Raw, I would ask you to go as well, but I'm afraid you are needed here, and you might stand out a little too much for your safety there. There is a great need for a good viewer in the castle, and with you here we will be able to contact them on occasion. Do you accept the position?"

"Raw accept," he answered with another bow.

Cain looked at Glitch and then nodded his assent as well. He had no choice really, he made a promise to protect her and he was a man of his word. "Knowing DG, I think you are right about keeping it a secret that we are there, at least for now. If that is all your Majesties, I would like to go see my son before we leave."

This time Ahamo answered. "Of course Cain, and thank you once again, for everything. We can put off the trim until tomorrow morning if you would like to spend more time with your son."

"Thank you." He answered gruffly as he turned and walked out of the room.

"Ambrose, we will send for a healer and replace the other half of your brain as soon as he arrives. We will have a room prepared for you until then. Thank you for your assistance. If you would like to see DG off, the storm will be at first light. You may go now."

With that Glitch and Raw left them with another respectful bow.

…o.o.O.o.o…

As Cain walked purposefully through the castle, making his was back to the room he had left earlier to glance in on DG and Azkadellia, he saw his son enter the room moments before he reached it. At least now he didn't have to hunt him down too. He reached the door and knocked lightly on it before entering. As he stepped through the door he removed his hat and bowed to the princesses who were still on the balcony chatting away. Well, it was mostly DG chatting away; Azkadellia still had that haunted look on her face. He felt a pang of sympathy for her but he knew that wouldn't help any so he kept his silence, if anyone could help it was DG.

Cain let his eyes wander over to DG momentarily and let his affection show through his eyes. But then he remembered Jeb being in the room also and quickly turned to him. When he met Jeb's eyes he noticed that his son had been watching him and now had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Lets go outside and talk for a bit; there is something I need to tell you." Cain said to his son quietly, before saying in a slightly louder tone to DG, "Your mother said that you will be leaving in the morning." With that said he turned to leave the room, not giving anyone a chance to say anything.

With Jeb following closely behind him, Cain quickly made his way to the gardens and found a bench that was slightly warmed by the sun. "Jeb, I am going to be leaving tomorrow with the princesses. I'm sure you will be busy and not even notice that I am gone, but I thought I should tell you." He finished with a rare grin.

"Yeah, you are right, I wouldn't have noticed at all. It's thoughtful of you to tell me though." Jeb chuckled. "Oh, by the way, what was that look that you gave the princess all about? Surely you aren't falling for her."

"Of course I'm not, but we have become friends during our adventure. And besides, why would someone like her be interested in me as anything other than a friend?" He ended, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"I don't know Father, I have never met her. I can't answer questions like these having never actually talked to the girl. If you want me to answer those questions I'm afraid you will have to introduce me to her." Said Jeb, not catching the sadness in his father's voice.

Cain's playful mood reappeared quickly. "I hadn't realized that you were so slow with girls, son. You were in there long enough to have introduced yourself before I got there."

"Yes, but there were far too deep in conversation to even notice me there. But it seems you have a way of making yourself known when you enter a room. That knock was terribly clever."

Cain chuckled softly, unable to hold it back. It was good to be able to talk to his son like this. They had so much still to catch up on, but there would be time for that after he got back from the other side. He had no doubt that he would have even more adventures to tell him about then.

* * *

This is the fasted update I have ever given! Too bad it is too soon to really thrill anyone but me lol. But I hope you enjoy it and as always let me know what you think.

Shylia


	3. Storms

Neither DG nor Azkadellia got a wink of sleep that night, but rather in their excitement stayed up and talked the night away. It was obvious to anyone that now the two sisters had been reunited there was going to be no separating them. Even though DG had been separated from her parents as well she felt the need to spend her time with Azkadellia. There was a special bond between the two girls that had formed from the memories that had from their childhood and a feeling that they both had to make up what they had done to the other. However the bond formed, they spent the night before their journey on the bed, one that DG was informed was hers, giggling the night away.

As the suns began to chase away the shadows of the night and slowly peek from behind the horizon, Lurline and Ahamo came to make sure the girls had everything they would need for their journey. When they discovered that both girls were in DG's room they gave a slight chuckle. It was good to see them together like this. Together they entered the room, not bothering to knock; a knock would have gone unheard anyway. When DG and Az noticed their parents in the room they quickly looked out the window to discover the suns beginning to glow above the horizon.

Lurline smiled at their shocked faces. They had obviously lost track of time. "Now girls, I can see that you haven't packed a single thing so you had better hurry. It is almost time for you to go."

"Mom, I think it would be best if we didn't take any clothes. I'm afraid if we were to dress like people do here we wouldn't blend in at all. But don't worry, I still have all my old clothes there and I'm sure they will fit Az. And we can always go shopping." DG finished hopefully.

Unable to resist laughing any longer, Ahamo stepped in. "She's right my love, I haven't been to the Other Side in quite some time, but even when I was there they wouldn't have fit in. DG will take care of it." And turning to DG he went on. "DG, I want you to take this and make sure you both get everything you need while you are there." With that he handed her something resembling a credit card. "I had your mother make it for me before I went back to visit just after we were married. I wanted to bring her back a few things from the Other Side. People there will see it as a credit card; anything you spend will be charged to the royal treasury." And then in a slightly lower voice he whispered to DG, "So go have fun."

As the two smiled mischievously at each other Lurline chuckled and shook her head. "All right girls, it's time to go now." She pulled Azkadellia, who was confused through most of this conversation, into a tight hug. "Don't worry Az, DG will take care of you, and you will have fun." As she released her she filled her arms with her youngest daughter. "Be careful DG, and look out for your sister."

Ahamo gathered the three women tightly into his arms. "We love you both very much and will miss you, but you need to go now." He said, speaking for his wife as well.

As they exited the castle, DG found Glitch and Raw waiting to see her off. She quickly ran up to them and threw her arms around each of their necks. She tried not to let the sadness show at the fact that Cain hadn't come to say goodbye, but as she hugged Raw he whispered to her "DG not be sad. You very important to Cain. You see Cain soon."

Not exactly understanding what he was hinting at she smiled brightly at him. "I don't know about all of that, but thank you Raw. I will see you both when I get back won't I? It won't be that long."

Noticing Azkadellia standing with here parents, staring longing at the group of friends, Glitch walked over to her and took her hand before bowing over it and briefly brushing his lips against it. "I wish you well on your journey milady."

Her cheeks were crimson as he stood back up. "You don't have to be so formal around me; you have known me since I was a little girl. Please, call me Az."

"As you wish, Az. Have a wonderful trip."

After all the goodbyes were said, Lurline summoned a storm to carry her daughters away to the Other Side. The sky turned black with angry looking clouds and the winds began to spin. Soon they were standing in the midst of a very intimidating twister. Intimidating or not, DG grabbed Azkadellia's hand and pulled her toward the storm. As they got closer the winds began to pull at them and soon swallowed them up completely.

Not so gently, the storm spat them out in the huge field that was just in front of DG's old house. They landed with a thud as they hit the ground, the storm instantly gone. DG was amazed to find that here was no damage caused by either of the storms that had come. There was more damage from Long Coats than anything else; from Long Coats and neglect. Standing up, she brushed the dirt off of her then went to help Azkadellia up. Together they made their way to the house.

By the time they reached the house DG noticed the sun was already setting. "I wonder if there is some sort of time difference between here and the O.Z. Or maybe the storm just took that long. It didn't seem like it took that long though."

Azkadellia giggled at her sisters ramblings. She still wasn't talking much herself, but she liked the way DG made up for her silence. She took a good look around this place called Kansas. It was very different from the O.Z. She was shocked to find that she couldn't feel any magic other than her own and her sisters. Even without the magic though, it was strangely beautiful. There were fields that seemed to roll when the wind blew and the stars now twinkled in the sky and the moon gave off a soft, relaxing glow. And earlier she had noticed that there was only one sun in the sky, yet it still seemed as bright as it ever did in the O.Z.

DG led Az into the old farm house and began showing here around. On occasion she would have to stop and explain the purpose of something or how it worked. Az seemed enchanted with the house, and as DG was so happy to see it again herself she felt much the same.

Finally as they reached the bedrooms on the second floor she realized that she was rather tired, and as if to confirm her feelings Az let out a small yawn. "Alright, I think that means it is time for bed. My room is in the attic, and there is a guest room just by the stairs that leads up there that you can sleep in. Tomorrow when we go shopping we can get you some stuff to decorate it as your own." DG grabbed her hand and led her to the room she had mentioned. "I'm just going to run up to my room and get you something to sleep in. You can come with me if you want to, but I will be right back."

"I don't mind waiting here."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

When DG returned Az had pulled the chair that was in her room over to the window and was staring out at the sky. DG put the pair of flannel pajama pants and t-shirt on the corner of the bed before walking over to her sister and leaning over the back of the chair to give her a hug. "I'm glad we came here together, and goodnight." DG finished, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. When she reached the door she turned back to her sister once more. "Love ya."

Az turned to smile at her. "I love you too. Goodnight."

Climbing back up the stairs, DG quickly threw on some pajamas and let herself fall into bed, not even bothering to crawl under the blankets. Within seconds she was deep asleep.

The moment Cain was sure she was asleep he stepped from his hiding place. He might have known that she would be the one who occupied this room. He hadn't really got a chance to look at it before they arrived. The queen had summoned him a storm just before the sun rose so he could go ahead and make sure everything was safe, and also so that they wouldn't know he was there. He had searched the house, not letting himself stop to look at the strange beauty of the place around him. Right now he was focused on nothing more than making sure this place was safe for the princesses. He was just about go up the last set of stairs when he heard them enter the house. So that is where he made his hiding place, thinking that surely no one would notice if he stayed up here.

Inevitably, the room he had assumed would be nothing more than an attic turned out to be DG's room. He should have known better. He had nearly been caught when DG had come upstairs to get some clothes for Azkadellia, but luckily she just grabbed what she needed and headed back downstairs. When she left that time she left the lights on and with one glance around he could see her written all over this room. He noticed the artwork all over the walls and knew that it must be hers even though he had never seen her sketch anything. But then again it had been rather busy when they were in to O.Z. He looked as closely as he could from his hiding place at her depictions of the O.Z.; they were beautiful.

DG returned in no time at all and began pulling her clothes off without a though. As Cain saw what she was doing he blushed deeply and moved his eyes to focus on something else, though they were sorely tempted not to listen to what he was telling them to do. He managed to control his eyes long enough for her to finish changing and throw herself into her bed, falling instantly asleep, not bothering to cover up or turn that switch she did earlier that made the lights come on.

When he was sure she was asleep Cain crept from his hiding place and slowly went to where DG was asleep. Even in these strange clothes she looked beautiful. He leaned over her and gently ran a finger across her cheek. As she leaned into the touch, he pulled away. He let out a sigh when he realized that she hadn't woken up. Taking the blanket from the end of her bed, he quickly unfolded it and covered her up. Then, unable to resist, he lightly kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, princess."

* * *

Hmm...I think this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. But I just couldn't stop writing! So I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. Thanks :)

Oh, and since i have this week off and two more chapters already planned out there will probably be more chapters before too long. I want to get as much dont this week because I know I won't be able to write as much once school starts back up. This is my last quarter and then I graduate. So I have to put a lot of time into my final collection and portfolio.

Oh dear, I'm rambling again. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Shylia


	4. Breakfast, Shopping, and Stars

Grumbling, DG threw the blanket off of her and reached for the alarm clock, pulling it so hard that it came unplugged. She wasn't too happy about having been woken up for no reason at all, though she found it a bit funny that the alarm was still set. Just like everything else in the house it showed obvious signs that it had been abandoned. She threw herself back in bed, hoping to fall back asleep. When she heard movement from downstairs she remembered Az.

Climbing back out of bed she went down to check in her sister's room but took a quick glance around her room. It was just like she left it; well, almost. Now that she was really looking at it she noticed that everything in her closet was pushed to one side, and they all had a rather unusual smell to them. The scent most definitely belonged to a certain Tin Man, but she put it down to wishful thinking. She also didn't remember covering herself up last night, or even turning off the lights for that matter. "I must have been really out of it last night." She mumbled, shaking her head before leaving her room to find her sister.

Az was no longer in her room, so DG followed to rummaging sounds to the kitchen. "What are you looking for Az?"

"Well, I thought I would make us something to eat for breakfast, but it seems that there is no food in here, at least none that is edible." She pulled out a container with leftovers in it, but what they were leftover from was unrecognizable because it had been there for so long.

Crumpling up her nose, DG put it back in the refrigerator and quickly closed it before the smells could escape. "Well, it looks like we are going to go out for breakfast. I'll clean things up around here when we get back. But while we are out we might as well make a day of it. We can go shopping for you some clothes and some stuff for your room. Though now we will have to add food to our list as well. What do you say?"

Az looked down at clothes that DG had given her the night before. "Does that mean I have to start dressing like this while I am here? I feel very unlike myself in these things. Though I suppose I haven't really gotten to wear what I have wanted to in quite a while."

"Nah, we can get you some dresses if you want, though you might want to give jeans a chance." DG chuckled at her sister. She was glad to see that she seemed more relaxed and willing to talk today.

Az let out a laugh of her own. It was a soft and very feminine tinkle that was both happy and beautiful. DG hadn't heard her laugh since they were little, but her voice had grown and so this laugh was all new to her, though not at all unwelcome. "Well, those jean things must be something special to have you singing their praises to someone who barely knows what they are. Do I get the pleasure of wearing them on our excursion today, or do you have a dress that is suitable? And when are we leaving, I am famished?"

DG, delighted with her sister's newfound sarcasm, grabbed her hand and pulled her back upstairs into her room. Once there she pulled open several drawers full of clothes and opened the closet door even wider. "Take your pick."

Az , set on wearing a dress, refused to even look at the jeans and t-shirts that filled the drawers and went straight to the closet. She set about searching through her sister's wardrobe for something that she found appealing. Finally, at the very back of her closet, she found the stash of dresses DG had mentioned. She had a grand total of three sun dresses. Az grabbed all of them and pulled them out of the closet. "Considering how deep these were buried you won't mind if I borrow one of them." she half said and half asked.

"You don't know what you are missing out on with the jeans, but go ahead; take them all if you want." A smirk played on DG's lips. She was afraid she might be rubbing of on Az already.

Az changed into the soft white sun dress with blue flowers scattered at the bottom. It was a simple strapless dress that was cinched in at the waist and flared out from there. She looked so much younger in this that she had in the clothes that the witch had dressed her in. In no time DG had thrown on a pair of slightly faded jeans with a few holes in them and a purple t-shirt with a scoop neck. In less than thirty minutes they were both ready to go.

Since they were going on a shopping trip, DG thought it would be best to take her robo-parent's truck instead of her bike. Though she would definitely have to take her bike out soon, she had missed it. Opening the driver's side door she ushered Az in and told her to slide over. "Sorry about that. The other door doesn't work so well."

Az smiled and nodded, so far things weren't terribly different from the O.Z. She had seen similar trucks to this all of the time in Central City. If anything, thinks seemed much more old-fashioned than in the O.Z., but she rather liked the differences.

As the engine of the old truck sputtered and then roared to life, DG pulled the truck onto the road and began following it in the only direction it went.

"How about we stop at the Hilltop Café for some breakfast? Actually you don't really get much of a choice," DG giggled, "It happens to be the only place around here to eat. In fact, I used to work there. This is going to be a fun experience. I wonder if Carter has filled my position yet with all those people who were just dying to get my job."

Her speech that was positively dripping with sarcasm made Az begin to giggle as well. She didn't know what work her sister was referring to, but it obviously wasn't glamorous.

Soon they neared the slightly rundown café with a few other beat up trucks parked in front of it. DG pulled hers up along with the rest of them then quickly threw open the door and jumped out. Az followed her, but much more gracefully, all of her movements telling of her royal upbringing.

Grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the door, DG said "Hope the food is to your liking. There is nothing like good old diner food."

DG pushed the door wide open for the two of them to enter. She went first so that Az wouldn't have to face all these people she didn't know alone. As soon as she entered all eyes turned to her and most of them sparked with recognition. She may not have been the best waitress but these people had known her since she had moved here and had certainly noticed her disappearance. Carter was not the exception to the curious gazers, only he wasn't about to let this opportunity to ask her where she had been pass him by.

"DG, don't you think that you can come waltzing back in here after vanishing for weeks with no word at all. Where have you been?" he demanded in a superior tone.

DG lifted one eyebrow at his question, trying to decide what she was going to tell him. "As it happens, I wasn't coming back here to work, surely by now you have picked one of those people who were waiting in line for this position; we all know how desirable the position is, you made sure we knew. We just thought we would stop in to get some food since we haven't had a chance to get groceries yet. By the way, I would like to introduce my long lost sister, Az. As to where I have been; I'm afraid it is really none of your business." Her tone was more regal than usual and did not encourage more questions.

When she led Az over to an empty table Molly, one of the part-time waitresses that she had worked with before she left, followed them with two well worn menus. Molly and DG had never been really close due to the fact that DG spent all her free time day dreaming, but if DG could admit that she had any friends here it would have to be Molly.

"Thanks Molly. How have you been?" DG asked politely. She took the menus and handed one to Az.

"It's good to see you again, we were all wondering what had happened when you and your family vanished. But I guess that y'all were just visiting. So this is your sister? I never knew you had a sister. Goodness, listen to me, chattering away and I'm sure you two are hungry. Let me know when you are ready to order."

Az chimed in for the first time since they had arrived at the café. "She seems nice." And then turning her attention to the menu in her hands, "I don't know what most of these things are. What would you suggest?"

"Umm…How about pancakes? Those are always good."

"I guess so. Is that what you are getting?"

"Sure." DG smiled at the thought of fluffy pancakes dripping in melted butter and maple syrup. "Molly, can we have two orders of short stacks and two glasses of orange juice? Thanks."

While they waited for their food Az looked around the small diner. There were still several people looking their way with curious glances, but none of them were unfriendly. That was certainly a change from the O.Z. Everyone was still suspicious of her there, and with good reason, but it didn't make it any easier. She knew she would have to somehow prove that she was no longer influenced by the witch when she got back but she want sure how she was going to do that yet.

Noticing the look that had come across her sister's face, DG reached out and placed her hand comfortingly over Az's. This pulled Az from her thoughts and back to the pleasant atmosphere of the café. DG smiled at her sadly, reading her thoughts, but that smile brightened as she noticed Molly coming towards them with two plates stacked high with pancakes. Az followed her gaze to the food and couldn't deny that it did look really good.

Molly placed the plated on the table followed by orange juice and syrup. After thanking her, both girls dug in, ladylike manners forgotten. Neither of them said a word until the stack of pancakes was completely demolished.

When they finished DG grabbed the check and went to the front counter to pay. She handed Carter the card her father had given her. "You know DG, I know what I said before, but we could really use your help for a little while."

"I'm not sure how long we will be here, and you get my sister when you get me. But if you want then I guess it would be okay."

"That's fine; I just need some extra help until I can hire a few new people. So I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Sure Carter."

"Thanks DG."

"See you tomorrow." The turning back to Az, "You ready to go shopping now? Maybe I can even convince you that jeans aren't so bad." DG chuckled, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her out the door.

They spent the entire day shopping for clothes and groceries, the two girls couldn't seem to stop giggling through the excursion. They both tried on outfit after outfit and selected several; DG even convinced Az to try on a pair of jeans which were immediately added to the ever growing pile of clothes that they were getting. By the time they had everything they needed it was dark outside. On the drive home, DG pointed out that their father probably wasn't going to be too happy when he realized how much they had spent, but then again that's what he got for giving the card to them.

Az yawned as they pulled up the long driveway to the house. "You should go ahead and go to bed. I'm going to straighten up a few things after I put everything away. Night Az." She kissed her cheek before pushing her towards the stairs.

"Good night DG."

…o.O.o…

Cain had silently watched them all day, quietly chuckling at their antics. The customs here were strange indeed; he didn't think he would ever get used to the jeans that DG so loved, jeans that it seemed Azkadellia had rather liked as well. He was going to have to let them know he was here soon, before Glitch came. He was beginning to think that it was going to be easier to watch them without having to hide his presence.

DG had sent Azkadellia straight to bed and then put all their purchases away. She still seemed restless and went to sit on the front porch to gaze out on the starry sky. She, of course, had almost caught him again. He really needed to find better places to watch them from.

As Cain halfway sat and halfway crouched beside the porch, he watched her just sitting there. For the longest time she just sat there, not saying a word. He had begun to think that perhaps she had fallen asleep but just as he thought to move she let out a heavy sigh. It sounded like a very sad sigh, but she had seemed happy enough earlier. In fact, they were practically bubbling over. Even Azkadellia had been happier than he had ever seen her. So what had suddenly caused this glum mood?

Cain settled silently back into a slightly more comfortable position. It seemed like he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. When he finally turned his eyes to what she was staring at he understood why she just sat there looking at them. It was a truly breathtaking sight.

As his mind began to wander into thoughts of his own she let out another sigh and then said, "Oh Cain, I can't help but miss you, and I didn't even mean enough to you for you to come tell me bye."

With those words floating up to the stars, clearly not meant for him to hear, she slowly stood up and went into the house, heading straight for her room. When she was safely inside Cain stood up and stared after her. When he heard those words he realized how much he had hurt her by not saying goodbye to her. He had never meant to hurt her; in fact it was exactly the opposite, he just wanted to make sure that she was safe. Soon he would have to make his presence known and when he did he would explain everything.

* * *

I am so sorry this chapter took so long to finish! Please forgive me! Though I can't really promise to be faster for the next chapter, but at least this one is pretty long. Actually it is my longest one so far. At this rate the next one will be even longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and pease don't give up on me.

Shylia


	5. Smuggled Bacon

DG was up before even her alarm had the chance to try to wake her the next morning. It was just as well, now she would have time to make breakfast. Still wearing the pajama pants and tank top she had donned the night before she made her way downstairs. She opened the refrigerator and took out some eggs and then went in search of some bacon. She had never really been much of a cook, but at least she could fry eggs, and bacon was easy enough if you could avoid being splattered by grease.

As soon as everything was cooking and the smells of the bacon cooking began to waft up to Az's room she joined her sister in the kitchen to find out what that delicious smell was. "Good morning DG. What are you cooking? It smells wonderful."

"Morning, and thank you." DG said with a smile. Normally she wasn't a morning person, but this morning she was in a very good mood. Though she must admit that she wasn't terribly excited about going to work at the Hilltop café, but she figured they didn't really have anything else to do.

When breakfast was finished she piled the food on the plates and set them on the table; one in front of Az and one at an open seat for her. She plopped herself down in the chair and began to dig in. Among other things, she had really missed some of the food that didn't exist in the O.Z., or at least if it did she hadn't run across it on their journey to save the O.Z. "If you don't like working at the café then you don't have to you know. I just thought it would give us something to do rather than just sitting here all day."

"I'm sure I won't mind. It can't be that bad."

"If you say so." DG answered with a giggle.

…o.O.o…

Cain was the first to notice that DG was up and about. It was very strange this morning though. She had woken up early and not grumbled about it at all, in fact, she was all smiles and giggles this morning. Things like this very rarely happened with her. And then she had started cooking something for breakfast. That was a sight he had never seen before. They had been together day and night throughout their journey and he had never seen her cook anything. Of course that might have had something to do with them always being in a hurry and rarely cooking anything.

The sight of her cooking with her hair tied in a messy bun and the odd things she slept in made him smile. She definitely wasn't the kind of person to do this very often, but he was glad that he got the opportunity to see it. He just wished that he could be sitting at the table with her, sharing a moment like this with her. Such thoughts were never far from his mind; he knew he shouldn't think them and often felt guilty for thinking them, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He knew it wasn't possible to be with her in any other way than to protect her for too many reasons to count: He was closer to her father's age than hers and he had a son that wasn't much younger than her, and on top of that she was a princess of the O.Z., and as if that weren't enough he felt like he was betraying the memory of Adora and the life they had shared by thinking these things.

So he continued his watch, fighting away these thoughts. He knew that he was going to have to let them know that he was here soon, definitely before Glitch showed up. Maybe he would tell them today. At least if he told them then he wouldn't have to sneak around or sleep outside anymore.

…o.O.o…

DG and Az entered the café right on time, not giving Carter a reason to yell at them yet. She didn't mind him yelling at her so much, but she didn't really want to put Az through that on her first day working here, especially since DG had volunteered her for the position. "So what do you have in store for us today Carter?"

"Don't act like you don't know how things run around here DG. Now get to work, and show your sister the ropes."

With a smirk on her face she led Az back to the room that held the uniforms. Az followed her with a smirk of her own playing on her lips. "DG, why do you find it so entertaining to infuriate everyone you come across that you can get a reaction from?"

Giggling at how easy it was for her sister to pick on her behavior patterns, DG merely shrugged. "I can't seem to help myself can I."

When the two girls were finished changing into the blue gingham uniforms with white aprons, both looking the part of the country girl rather that royalty, they went back to the front of the café. "All you have to do is take the food that Carter put out here and take it to the table it belongs to. I'll take care of cleaning up the tables, I'm sure you would enjoy that part of it even less."

"You mean that we are here to act like servants to these people?"

"Well I hadn't thought of it that way, but yeah, pretty much."

"Why I always go along with your ideas I will never know."

"Yeah, I'm not sure why you do either, but here we are. We had better do something before Carter feels like he needs to yell at me."

At the mention of his name Carter placed two plates on the ledge. DG handed Az one and took the other one herself. Together they carried them to the table in the corner where a little white haired lady sat with her grandson. Her name was Margaret but everyone called her Granny. She sat in the same place every morning and brought her grandson with her when he came to visit.

"Mornin' Granny. Here is you omelet and I do believe that I have a rather large stack of pancakes for a certain young gentleman I know."

At this slight teasing the grandson began bouncing in his seat. "I'm not a young gentleman DG, I'm just a boy." And then he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to whisper in her ear. "Do you think you can sneak some extra bacon past Carter for me, you are the only one who ever gets away with it."

When she stood back up she ruffled his hair affectionately. "Sure thing kiddo."

Az stood back watching the interaction and was unable to keep a smile from her face. She found it strange to be able to smile again, but she was glad that she had DG around to make her smile. DG had a talent for making people smile; for healing old wounds.

DG turned back to AZ. "Alright, I have to a favor for my friend here, but I am sure that you can handle the next table alone, you saw how easy it was."

"Okay, I'm sure I can manage."

DG snuck into the kitchen just as Carter placed three more plates on the ledge. DG reached out to grab some of the bacon he had just finished cooking but it seems her timing was a bit off because he was turning around already. When Az saw DG's eyes go wide she stopped Carter. "Umm, I am sorry, what table am I supposed to take these plates to?"

This question bought DG just enough time to grab the bacon and run. She took it over to Granny's table and whispered back to the young boy, "You are going to have to thank my sister before you go, she saved me from being caught. It seems that I am a little rusty." Grabbing the bacon the boy smiled broadly and nodded his agreement.

As DG smiled back at the boy she heard a loud crashing noise, of plates hitting the ground and shattering. This was immediately followed up by her sister's gasp and several people yelling. DG could see it all in her head now, she had left her to carry tree plates on her own and she couldn't balance them long enough to get them to the table. For and experienced waitress three plates weren't a very big deal, but to someone who had never done it before it could be quite a challenge.

She turned around slowly to take in the damage done. She almost smirked at the hilarity of the situation until she noticed the man who was covered in food turn his anger to Az. Az was just starting to feel more confident about herself and she wasn't about to let this man take it all away. Quickly she jumped in front of Az and started yelling back at him. When she did this there was a sudden bursting through the door that caused most of the heads to turn; everyone but DG and the man who was still screaming at her.

Cain couldn't let himself sit by and watch as this man yelled at DG, he couldn't do that even if he weren't sworn to protect her. She had charged in to save her sister without a thought for herself at all; just like she had done for him.

The man wasn't expecting anything to be said against him since he obviously wasn't in the wrong, but when he felt a tap on his shoulder he got a sudden dread feeling. When his eyes met the icy gaze of the man now beside him he gulped rather loudly.

"I think you owe both of these ladies an apology, what happened was clearly an accident."

"Uh uh uh…of course. Please forgive my rudeness ladies." He said rather nervously. With that he grabbed his jacket from his chair, tossed some money on the table and got out of there as quickly as he could.

"That was very nice of you young man." Granny said. "Won't you come join us for a bite?"

Cain looked at her and nodded, still refusing to make eye contact with DG.

DG stood in shock as her Tin Man came to her rescue yet again, and from the sounds of it he hadn't just shown up. He had been watching them!

Before he could join Granny at her table DG grabbed his arm. "What are you doing here Cain? And how long have you been here?"

"I think that we should discuss this later." Cain answered seriously. He knew she wasn't going to be happy when she found out that he had been watching them.

"DG, I think he is right." Az chimed in before DG could answer. And the Cain, "It is good to see you again Mr. Cain."

Cain nodded and then went to join Granny and her grandson at their table. Granny didn't know what was going on but as soon as DG had noticed the man in the room there had been sparks flying everywhere. Obviously this was a person she had met while she was away visiting her sister, but it seemed they knew each other well. Granny wasn't one to pry but she had known DG since she came here and felt that she should get to know more about this mysterious stranger.

Cain sat down next to the little boy DG had been talking to so fondly. Seeing her like that had only made the unnamed feelings in his chest grow a little more. He had even noticed the way she called him kiddo, even though she hated the nickname herself. He smiled down at the little boy who gazed up at him with eyes full of admiration. This little boy reminded him of Jeb and all the things he had missed out on. He would love to have another chance to experience all of the things he missed.

The boy ordered Cain a stack of pancakes and since it was DG taking the order, asked her to get some extra bacon for this newcomer. Cain enjoyed the pancakes and the company very much. He had forgotten how much he loved being around kids. He felt like a different person here, like he hadn't spent eight annuals in a tin suit watching his family be destroyed over and over again.

Soon the breakfast rush ended and DG told Carter that she and Az were going to go home early today. As soon as they had changed back into their normal clothes, DG went to collect Cain from Granny's table. Granny laughed when DG approached the table. "I suppose you have come to take Mr. Cain away now. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cain and I do hope that we will see you again." When he turned to join Azkadellia at the door Granny caught DG's eye and winked at her. DG turned red as she shook her head, hoping that she wouldn't look too flushed when she reached Cain. They were going to have to have a long talk when they got home.


	6. Painting

As soon as they reached the house Azkadellia went immediately to her room to avoid the argument that would soon explode between DG and her Tin Man. She had seen the spark in DG's eyes when Cain's voice interrupted their argument, for a brief moment her joy at his appearance shined through, but as realization dawned her temper took over. When DG had to finish off the morning at the café she began to lose the anger that had immediately popped up; especially when she saw the way he doted over the little boy. DG obviously wasn't mad anymore, but she wasn't about to let her wounded pride go unavenged.

DG started off in a very calm voice. "How long have you been here Mr. Cain?"

Cain, taking his chance to apologize before she let her temper go, softly said, "I'm sorry Princess; we thought it would be easier to keep an eye on you if you didn't know we were watching. That's why I wasn't there to say goodbye to you. I got here a few hours before you did."

"So my parents are in on this too? I should have guessed, but I guess I can't really blame them though."

Cain was really surprised that she hadn't already started the rant he was expecting from her; in fact, she seemed much too calm about the whole thing. He had seen the anger in her eyes when she realized why he was there, but that anger wasn't there anymore and he hadn't noticed when it had vanished. Though he had to admit that the reaction he got the few seconds before she realized what was going on was well worth any kind of rant he had to listen to.

He was still a little bit wary when she just let the whole thing drop, but he wasn't about to complain. There was something new in her eyes that wasn't anger, but he couldn't tell what it was. Still standing there waiting for her to explode, his jaw nearly dropped when she smiled up at him.

"Come on Cain, I am going to go paint for a while and I think I might just need your protection from the evil paint monster."

His jaw dropped at her statement and she began to giggle and she turned and darted up the stairs. Cain wasn't the only one stunned by her reaction to the whole situation; Az stood in her doorway and DG flew past to her own room. She had been coming to check on Cain to make sure he was still alright since she hadn't heard any screaming coming from down stairs, but she opened her door just in time to hear the comment about the paint monster. Obviously things didn't go the way she thought they would. She remained standing there until Cain, now chuckling to himself, followed DG upstairs.

By the time Cain walked into the room DG was already sitting on a wooden stool by the window with an easel set up in front of her. Apparently it was something she had started before because there was already a picture lightly sketched on with a pencil. It appeared to be a cottage in some sort of forest, but there were no details yet so it could be any cottage.

"You might as well get comfy Cain, I am determined to finish this while I am here. And while I'm painting we can talk."

"Sure." He answered before sitting on the edge of her bed and pulling off his boots. Once they were off he began making himself comfortable in her bed with his back leaning against the headboard and his legs crossed at the ankles. "What are you painting?" He asked, his curiosity winning.

"It is some cottage, though I'm not sure where. I saw in a dream before I left and had just sketched it just that day. But I still remember it very vividly. I think it must be some place in the O.Z. but I don't think I have had any more memories about it so maybe it really was just a dream. It seems like such a perfect place though; if it does exist I would love to find it someday."

Smiling softly at her back, watching her lay in the base colors on the canvas, Cain agreed with her. "Maybe when things are settled down in the O.Z. we can go on another _adventure_ to find it."

DG laughed light heartedly at his sarcastic use of the word adventure. "Surely you don't think so little of our grand adventures!" She gasped with mock indignance.

"Well maybe we will be able to enjoy this one a bit more." He answered, still smiling.

They were both silent for a long while as she continued to paint, adding in subtle shadows to the forest. DG was the first to break the silence, though her voice no longer held the light teasing tone, it was much more serious this time. "I know I seemed really angry with you earlier; I was angry, but not really with you, but I would have rather you just told me you were coming. I really wouldn't have minded at all. Actually I missed you." She rushed through the last part, unable to believe that she had let that slip through her lips.

"You missed me? We haven't really been apart for that long."

"Yeah," she admitted grudgingly, "I know, but I had gotten used to having you around. And I guess I have to admit that it upset me when you were the only one not there to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry DG, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed to get here before you to make sure everything was safe, though I couldn't very well tell you that." He hadn't thought about how she might feel when he wasn't there to see her off. He knew they had become friends during their time together. How could anyone not become friends with DG? She had the kind of personality that drew people in. But after seeing the way she lit up when he showed up and overhearing her on the porch and now she had admitted that she missed him after such a short time he was beginning to let the thought creep into his mind that maybe she saw him as a little more than a friend.

When Cain realized where his thoughts were headed he decided he had better find something to do before he did something silly. But as he pulled himself from those thoughts he realized that she was singing very softly and her hand continued to paint. He had heard her hum before when they were traveling through the O.Z. together, but this was so much more beautiful. Getting off the bed he began pacing the room as she continued singing and painting. He wasn't really watching her paint anymore because when he did he found his thoughts running away again.

"Why are you pacing Cain? Nothing too terrible is going to happen while we are here. I mean the worst thing that could happen is that I'll get a speeding ticket on my bike."

He stopped and turned back to her. "I know how much you love you bike, but I would rather you not drive it unless I'm with you. And there will certainly be no speeding, that could be dangerous, and believe it or not I am supposed to be protecting you."

"I was just teasing Cain, but that still doesn't explain why you are pacing."

"No reason." He said finally as he stopped his pacing and walked over to take a closer look at her painting. It was actually starting to look more familiar to him, but it was still too vague to make out too much detail. Maybe it was some place he had seen during one of his patrols.

As Cain leaned closer to the painting, DG had a very mischievous though that she found herself acting on almost instantly. Without thinking too much about it she took the paintbrush she was using, still covered in green paint, and made a quick stroke right across his cheek. As soon as she did it she clamped both oh her hands over her mouth to try to stop the giggles, part of which were slightly nervous. Cain stood perfectly motionless and she couldn't tell if he were angry about it or not. To her surprise he wasn't even the least bit irritated, instead he burst out laughing.

DG wasn't only surprised that he was laughing instead of telling her how childish that was, but the fact that he was actually laughing was enough to shock her. He had slowly begun to smile again as time went by, but she had never heard him laugh.

At the sound of the rich, very masculine laughter coming from DG's room, Az rushed to the doorway to find out what was going on. The sight she came upon made her stop and smile. DG was sitting on a stool giggling and Cain, no longer leaning over DG, with a paintbrush in hand. With one quick stroke DG suddenly had green paint across her cheek to match Cain's.

Az was about as glad to see him laugh as DG was. She remembered what the witch had sent Zero to do to his family; it was bad enough to know that alone, but the witch was using her body. Afraid that he would hold it against her personally as so many people were, she had had trouble even looking him in the eye. Somehow it seemed that the steak of green on his cheek and washed away all of the bad; he was laughing and happy again. This change should actually be credited to DG though. He was beginning to act like he had before the witch destroyed his family.

Az went back to her room just as DG ran down the stairs to get a wet rag to clean their faces off. Az turned to flash DG a knowing smile which sent a crimson flush racing to her cheeks.

When DG returned, she found Cain had taken her spot at the stool and was studying the painting again. With a clean face and a wet rag she walked to where he now sat and without a thought held his clean cheek with one hand while dabbing at the paint with the other. As soon as the paint was gone she turned to toss the rag in the trash can, but when she turned back she noticed a faint redness to his cheeks that had nothing to do with her scrubbing.

Cain cleared his throat to break the silence. "Umm…Princess, I think I might need some fresh air. How about we go try out that bike of yours."

Brightening at the thought of riding her bike again DG grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stool and headed for the door. "That's a great idea Cain! First one there gets to drive!" With that she dropped his hand and took off running.

* * *

Again, I am so sorry that took so long. School has been crazy! Anyway, I finally got it wrote, though I decided that I didn't really want them to fight after all...I hope you don't mind much. I made up for it with a bit of fluff though (just in case you do mind...)

So it is about time for Glitch to show up, but I had a thought while writing this that it might be fun to have Jeb come for a bit and get a chance to tease his dad a bit. It is going to happen eventually anyway, but I though I would get your opinions on it. Should Jeb og Glitch be the one to come visit next?

Well I suppose that is all. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. :)

Shylia


	7. Unexpected Guests

Getting the moment he needed to get his emotions under control, Cain followed after DG at a slower pace. He wouldn't think of taking away the joy that her bike inspired, he just wanted to make sure she was safe. By the time he stepped through the front door she already had the bike propped up by the porch with a helmet in each hand. At this moment she looked much like an eager child; the kid he was always trying to convince himself that she was. Her excitement about her bike was contagious though and soon he had joined in.

After handing Cain his helmet she quickly put hers on and rushed him to put his on too. When he got to the buckle he was having a bit of trouble with it so she brushed his hands out of the way and did it for him. She found the way she was suddenly so comfortable around him odd, and when she stopped to think of all the things she just kept doing without a thought she turned crimson.

DG threw one leg over the bike and waited for Cain to join her. When he was on the back of the bike her breath caught at his nearness as he put his arms around her waist. With a shocked look still on her face she glanced back at the doorway and found Az standing in the doorway smiling at her with a knowing smile. Turning back to her bike that she had missed so much, trying to ignore all other sensations, she turned on the ignition and opened the throttle then kick started it. As it came to life beneath her she began to feel more at peace.

As soon as they took off Cain knew that this was going to be an interesting ride. DG was obviously a speed demon on her bike, but what else would you expect from her. They sped along an old country road that seemed to go on forever without any bends, when they began nearing the town that he had followed them to earlier other vehicles joined her on the road, but she didn't slow down. Her speed was rather reckless but Cain understood that she needed to get it out of her system, and she was at least being cautious of other people.

Everything was fine until he hear a loud siren that began to follow them. He felt DG take a deep breath and groan before pulling over to the side of the road.

"Long time no see Gulch; did you really miss me so much that you couldn't let me enjoy my bike for just a little longer?"

"Of course. Who else have I had to chase down while you were gone? When I heard you were back I knew sooner or later you pull some stunt with your bike, but it looks like today you have an accomplice." Turning his gaze to Cain he nodded.

"Hey! At least you got a break. And I wasn't even going that fast this time. How about just a warning this time, since you missed me so much?"

Without any humor in his voice, Gulch finished writing out the ticket and handed it to her. "I don't think so DG, you know the law as well as anyone else. Is this guy the one who caused a stir at the diner the other day?"

"Ummm…well, it really wasn't much of a stir. He just gets overprotective sometimes."

"Well who is he, a friend of yours?"

DG had to think a moment on how to describe their relationship. True, they were friends, but he was also her bodyguard and that's not something Gulch would understand. As her mind sorted though these things a thought popped into her head and out of her mouth before she could stop it. "He's my boyfriend actually."

As soon as this came out of her mouth she blushed and turned to see Cain's reaction to what she had said. He only raised one eyebrow curiously at her before speaking up. "Indeed," then eyeing the officer that was only slightly younger than him, "If that is all we should be going…darlin'."

With a gulp she could only nod in agreement. She took the ticket from Gulch, who was glaring at Cain, then started the bike back up and took off towards home. As soon as they were far enough away they couldn't see Gulch anymore Cain motioned for her to pull over.

"What was all that about DG?" Cain asked with still a hint of a smirk on his face.

Still red, DG replied hesitantly, "Well, it just kind of came out before I could stop it. I was trying to figure out what to call you and I couldn't very well say that you were my bodyguard."

"You could have just left it at friend."

"I suppose so, but like I said, it just flew out of my mouth."

Chuckling he finished, "Whatever you say, darlin'."

DG found that she could certainly get used to Cain calling her _darlin'_. Every time he said it she got butterflies in her stomach; even though he had only said the first one to go along with her story. She still wasn't really sure why he had said it a second time but she had no complaints.

With Cain's arms back around her, DG started the bike and continued down the road at a very leisurely pace. By the time they got home the sun was already beginning to set, casting a pinkish tint over the sky. Az was sitting on the porch waiting for them, but this time she wasn't alone. She was sitting there giggling over something Glitch had said.

"Why didn't you tell me glitch was going to come too? You know, just a little warning that I should be expecting another guest." she asked as she pulled the bike up to the porch.

Cain didn't answer immediately. "I wasn't sure how long his surgery would take, though I admit, I should have given you a little heads up. You aren't going to mad at me for not mentioning it are you darlin'?"

DG sighed and meted into his arms a little more before turning off the engine. She didn't make a move to get off the bike though, and Cain made no move to take his arms from her waist. She reached up to take off her helmet and then broke in to the story Glitch was telling Az, still not moving from the bike. "Hey Glitch, it's good to see you! It certainly didn't take you long to recover from your surgery. How is you brain doing? I see you still have your zipper, is everything okay?"

"Oh, hey Doll!" He stood up and clumsily bowed to her, losing his balance at the end and falling back into his chair with a laugh. "It seems I am not completely recovered yet after all. If the other half of my brain is going to mess with my rhythm then I might just tell them to take it back out."

At this Az joined in with his laughing. Her laugh was a soft tinkle compared to his boisterous laugh but it was a welcome sound to everyone.

"But what about the zipper Glitch? Why didn't they take it out?"

"Oh, I told them to leave it there. It makes me look so much more distinguished don't you think?"

With a giggle DG answered. "Well it is certainly distinctive, truly one of a kind."

Cain chuckled as well and decided that he should probably let go of her before anyone thought to say anything about the way he was clinging to her, but before he could move he heard footsteps coming from inside the house. At the noise all thoughts of letting her go fled his mind and his arms tightened around her. When a figure finally began to emerge from the shadow that shrouded the door it began to look more and more familiar. And then the figure stepped into the light. It was Jeb.

Jeb was standing there with laughter in his eyes and one eyebrow raised in question as he eyes his arms around the young princess. "Hey Dad."

"Umm…Hello Son. What are you doing here?"

"Gee, thanks Dad, I missed you too." Jeb chuckled.

"That's not what I meant, of course I missed you; it is good to see you. But why did you come here?"

"Well, Glitch is still getting used to having a full brain and it has somehow made him clumsier than he already was. So the queen asked me to join him here for a bit to make sure he made it here and didn't end up stuck in a field going in circles."

Everyone laughed at this except Glitch, who glared at Jeb. "I would have made it just fine…without too many circles!"

They all laughed again and when it died down Jeb noticed that his Dad still had his arms tightly wrapped around princess DG's waist. "I don't thing the princess is in any danger right now Dad. It is probably safe to let her go, unless of course you are holding her for some other reason."

With a guilty flush Cain looked down at his arms and then quickly dropped them away. He hadn't exactly forgotten they were there, how could he, but he couldn't seem to convince himself to move them when DG felt so nice in his arms.

DG blushed as well but couldn't keep a tiny giggle from escaping. She quickly disentangled herself from Cain and her bike. Cain proceeded to remove his helmet and balance the bike on its kick stand as he got off.

As Cain walked to stand next to his son DG realized that they were both Cain men so just Cain would be either of them. "It just occurred to me that with your son here I can't really call you Cain anymore so just as soon as you officially introduce me to your son we will all be on a first name basis. And none of that silly princess nonsense."

Jeb smiled at her, he could see how much his father cared for her and surprisingly he was okay with it. Though he wasn't about to let his father know that; teasing him was much too fun.

"I'm sorry princess; this is my son, Jeb. And Jeb, this is princess DG."

DG stepped closer to the two men on the porch and suddenly leapt on Jeb, trapping him in her typical hug. Jeb was too surprised to do anything so he just stood there. It seemed that Jeb was as unused to physical affection as his father. "Umm…it is nice to officially meet you princess."

Cain couldn't help but chuckle at his sons reaction to DG's enthusiasm.

"I was serious about the whole not calling me princess thing. I am just plain old DG, got it?"

"Yes, of course prin…er…DG. Well, I will try at least."

"And _Mr._ Cain sounds much too old for you anyway so I hope you don't mind me calling you Wyatt."

* * *

Well, I hope that wasn't too long of a wait, I did try to hurry. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Oh, and if you have any funny or cute or fluffy ideas that you would like to see happen let me know because im not reallt quite sure what exactly is going to happen next.

:)

Shylia


	8. Movies

As the solitary sun rested completely beyond the horizon and the stars began twinkling in its place. DG felt terrible for neglecting Az for most of the day. Az didn't seem bothered by it, especially now that Glitch was glued to her side, but she felt bad none the less. It was due to this that she decided to make an announcement.

"I hope that you can forgive me for abandoning you on your first night here, gentlemen, but I am afraid that I haven't gotten to spend enough time with my sister today. After I get you all settled in I am stealing her away and we are going to have a girl's night. That means that we aren't to be bothered unless it is an emergency."

Az was as surprised by the announcement as everyone else, but it seemed like a good idea to her. She went to help DG get spare blankets and pillows out of the back closet. Together they rummaged through the coats and winter accessories to find them. When they each had their arms full, possibly even beyond full, they waddled back to the living room, trying to see over the mound of bedding.

"Okay," DG began after she dropped her pile in the middle of the floor. "If you don't mind sleeping on the fold out bed in the living room Glitch, then Wyatt and Jeb can share Momster and Popsicles room. Sound okay to everyone?" Then without giving them a chance to answer she answered herself. "Perfect!"

DG had seen the way Az was shyly looking at Glitch so before she stole her away she decided to give her a little more time alone with him. Grabbing Wyatt's hand in one of hers and Jeb's in the other she proceeded to pull them up the stairs behind her and led them to their room. Once inside she closed the door behind them then plopped down on the bed. "Sorry boys, I am just going to stay up here for a bit longer to give Az the chance to finish settling Glitch in. Hmm…since he has had his surgery, even though he doesn't really act different, do you think that I should start calling him Ambrose?"

Wyatt moved to sit down beside her while Jeb took the window seat; the perfect place to observe is father from. "I think if he minded being called Glitch he would have said something, so don't worry about it. And leave it to the zipper-head to specifically ask the surgeons to leave the zipper in because he decided it was stylish. Though I must admit, I can't imagine him without it."

Even after they were reunited, Jeb hadn't heard his father talk so freely and lightheartedly. He seemed to be a completely different person when he was with the princess. He was more like the man he had been before he had been locked in the tin suit, and for that he could only be grateful to this princess.

DG and Wyatt continued chatting for a bit until Jeb moved in the seat causing the wood in it to creak. Both of them turned to look at him wondering how they could have forgotten he was there. All conversation dies when they realized they had been excluding him. DG, of course, was the first to break the silence. "Surely they have had enough time alone for the moment. I will let you two gentlemen get to bed, I am sure it has been a long day for both of you. Night Jeb, night Wyatt. Do try to get some sleep rather than stalking through the house looking out for everyone." She waved at them once more before slipping out the door.

DG was downstairs in an instant, and miraculously enough neither Az nor Glitch had heard her, but then they weren't really listening to her and apparently Glitch was being his usual charming self. Standing behind Az, still unnoticed, DG made a show of clearing her throat.

Az whirled around in shock and Glitch only smiled. "What's with the sneaking Doll?"

DG laughed a bit at that. "But I wasn't sneaking; you just didn't hear me, though I don't know how. Anyway I have come to say goodnight and steal my sister away!"

Shyly, Az turned to Glitch, who was sitting on the bed that folded from the couch, "Good night Sir Ambrose. May pleasant dreams carry you through the night."

"I really must insist that you call me Glitch. Good night Azkadee. Good night Doll. Pleasant dreams to you both."

"Night Glitch, see you tomorrow."

With everyone tucked in DG led Az back to the guest room. She had decided that their girl's night would involve sappy chick flicks and DG had never wanted a TV in her room. She left Az at the door and ran up to her room to retrieve the box she kept in her room that contained her few movies. She handed the box to Az instructing her to pick one before racing off downstairs to find some junk food for them to munch on.

When she returned to her room Az was looking curiously at the odd boxes of the movies. "What are these DG?" She immediately asked holding up a movie in each hand.

"They are movies; you put them into this box and then the images show on this screen."

Az looked at the TV skeptically. DG immediately held out her hand and randomly picked a movie. For all she knew she could have pulled out something like Dracula, and she couldn't really see Az enjoying something like that. . But it happened to be The Phantom of the Opera which was fine with DG; she had always loved the tragic love story of the Phantom. When the image flashed on the screen she pushed play and the movie began.

Az was stunned that it actually worked, that this TV would show these make-believe stories for nothing more than their entertainment. As the narration for the story began, DG hopped up and turned the volume up higher so they could actually hear it. The two girls immediately settled in and DG started munching on some buttered popcorn, offering some to Az. Az reluctantly tore her eyes of the screen and even more reluctantly took a single piece of the popcorn daintily between two fingers and placed it in her mouth. She was amazed that she actually liked it, but how can you not like the salty, buttery taste that melts in your mouth. She reached her hand into the bowl to get more and turned back to the movie.

…o.O.o…

"Hey dad, as wonderful as sleep sounds, shouldn't one of us keep watch?" Jeb said as a yawn came unbidden.

Wyatt chuckled at his son before answering. "Yup. I'll take care of it. Why don't you get some sleep."

Jeb smiled at his father and nodded. "How about you keep watch the first half of then night then let me take over, so we both get a little sleep?"

"If that is what you want to do. Now get some sleep before it is your turn." Wyatt had no intention of waking his son up though, but he knew it was pointless to argue with him about it.

Wyatt nodded to his son before leaving him to his rest. It was a short walk across the hall to the room containing both princesses. At least tonight they were making it easy for him to keep an eye on them both. He should have known better than that though; DG would never make anything easy for him.

Wyatt stood next to the door, assigning himself to this post. While he stood there he heard DG giggling over something Az couldn't decide on and then there was soft music playing and DG giggling some more. He sighed, somehow getting the feeling that this was going to be a long night.

He had started up the stairs to DG's room to get her stool when he heard another noise, one that he couldn't go unchecked. He had thought tonight was going to be spent listening to the two girls giggle over something he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but why did he suddenly hear other voices coming from the room. And not just any voice but the voice of a man. It was too muffled through the door to hear what he was saying which only made Wyatt's blood boil more.

He slowly returned to the door, trying to get his temper in check before entering the room. Wyatt raised his fist to the door and knocked loud enough to be heard over the man's voice.

DG looked questioningly at the door, wondering at the interruption. She vaguely remembered her telling everyone to leave them alone tonight. Perhaps it was an emergency; she should probably find out who it was and what they wanted. She crawled off the bed and cracked the door open just enough to see Wyatt standing there, his eyes flashing anger. "What's wrong Wyatt is Jeb okay?" She asked with confusion clear on her face.

"I wonder if you care to explain why you have a man in there with you?"

Even more confused now, DG only stared at him. "Wait…what?" The fire in his eyes flared at her answer. Could this possibly be jealousy, or was he just being overprotective again?

"Look DG, I know there is a man in there with you, I heard his voice. What I want to know is why exactly he is in there."

He looked ready to kill someone, so DG thought it best to let him in to see for himself that no one was there. Opening the door wider, she stepped back to make way for him to some in, and he didn't hesitate at her offer. Wyatt walked in and made a quick sweep around the room with his eyes and then began a more thorough search when he didn't find the man he was expecting.

Az looked in confusion at DG who could offer no answers. Deciding there was nothing for her to do just standing there she crawled back to her place on the bed and picked up the bowl of popcorn and began to eat it. Az shook her head at DG then quietly asked. "Excuse me Mr. Cain, would you mind if we unpaused the movie while you are…looking around?"

"Movie?" He asked, almost in a growl. His frustration for not being able to find the person they were hiding evident.

"Yes," at the question Az become more animated, already enchanted with the story though it had barely begun. "DG said it was a tragic love story about unrequited love. They were just auctioning things from the old opera house off."

DG nodded enthusiastically. "I still don't know why exactly you came here expecting to find some guy in here, but since you are here, no doubt to keep an eye on us, would you care to join us?"

Wyatt wasn't sure he wanted to join them, but he hadn't found anyone in the room that wasn't supposed to be there so maybe he should stay to keep the man from coming back. "Umm…Okay."

DG smiled at him and scooted closer to Az on the bed to make room for him. Once he had joined them on the bed DG rummaged through the junk food and blankets for the hidden remote. When she found it she held it over her head in triumph for a moment before pushing play. The moment it started playing, Wyatt recognized the voice he had heard earlier. He stared at the screen in shock and as realization hit DG she burst out laughing.

"You came in here because you heard the voices from the TV?!"

Wyatt looked sheepishly at DG and when Az realized why he was there she let out a giggle too.

After that they all settled in to watch the movie and were immediately swept away by the enchantment it had to offer. When the movie drew to an end and Az tried to hide the tears that were streaming down her face, DG jumped up. "How about a more lighthearted movie now?"

When they both nodded at her she rummaged through the box and went straight for The Little Mermaid and put it in. As she was heading back to the bed she noticed that the door was still open so she pushed it mostly closed, leaving it cracked in case Wyatt decided to return to the other room. They all settled back in for another movie, but before long Az had dozed off. DG turned to Wyatt to make sure he was still awake, when she found that he was still awake she smiled up at him and then cuddled a bit closer to his side.

Wyatt looked down as she wiggled herself closer to his side. She smiled innocently up at him again. "I am getting a little chilled."

Taking her reason for snuggling without questioning it, Wyatt wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. He felt her rest her head against his shoulder as he turned back to the movie. Before he knew it she had snuggled up even closer and was fast asleep. He knew he shouldn't enjoy thins and should probably go back to his rood with Jeb, or at least back outside the door, but his moving would wake her and he rather enjoyed her being in his arms.

Wyatt finished watching the movie, still amazed by such a creation. When it ended he pulled the remote out of DG's hand that was rested on his thigh. Looking at it in confusion, he pushed the big red button at the top of it which caused the TV to flash off. Smiling in satisfaction, he pulled DG a little closer and watched the moonlight play across her face until he joined her in sleep.

* * *

Hello again :)

Hope this one didn't take too terribly long...

I dont really have much to say this time...except thank you to Queen Isabella and Cheshire Dreaming for sharing their ideas with me...i may not have used them all yet but i certianly have more in store for them.

I guess that's it so thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!! :D

Shylia


	9. Asleep on the Job

Jeb awoke just as the sun rose high enough to peek into his window. He was instantly disoriented when he saw his surroundings. Once he remembered where he was he also remembered the deal he made with his dad. He wanted to be treated like an equal by his father; he had after all earned his position through his work in the rebellion. But he had to admit that he did feel better after a good nights sleep. Travel storms really took it out of you. At the thought of how much good the sleep had done him he immediately felt bad for his father, having to guard the princesses all night.

After he rolled out of bed and threw himself together he went in search of his father to give him at least a little sleep before the princesses were up. After leaving his room he turned to the room across the hall, expecting to see his father perched at the door. His father was nowhere to be seen, but as he got close he noticed that the door was cracked a bit. Cautiously he slowly pushed it open to peek inside, but what he saw was a complete shock.

Instead of being on guard right outside the room, his father the bed inside to be much more comfortable. There, on the bed, was his father with Princess DG wrapped tightly in his arms. Her head was curled into his chest and her arms had snaked around his waist. He had to admit he couldn't blame his father, Princess DG was gorgeous and she seemed rather attached to his father. He didn't know her well but he got the feeling that he should take some time while they were here to get to know her. How could he even think of being mad at his father for turning down sharing a room with his son to snuggle with the princess? But he certainly wasn't going to tell his father that. He could definitely tease him about this one. In fact, what better time to start than now!

Jeb decided that he would enlist the help of Glitch to embarrass his father. Glitch and Jeb were fast becoming partners in crime. Before the surgery he had found Glitch a worthy companion in his crazy schemes and jokes. He certainly hadn't expected to become friends with the man, but he found it impossible to resist. And besides, it was always more fun to have someone to share the blame with. The two of them had wreaked a small piece of havoc on the castle before Glitch had the other half of his brain returned. Jeb had been afraid, like so many others, that once he got the other half of his brain back he would return to being Ambrose, the queen's royal advisor. He was much relieved to find Glitch the same as ever though.

Jeb crept out of the room quietly, taking extra care not to wake anyone. Once down the stairs he found Glitch wide awake and tinkering with some scrap parts that he had found somewhere. When Jeb was close enough to finally get Glitch's attention, Glitch blushed a bit before pushing aside what he was working on. Jeb decided he would find out what he was working on that had made him blush so later; right no he had to get him back upstairs before his father woke up.

"Hey Glitch, you should really come up stairs to see this!"

"G'morning Jeb, what is it this time?" He asked, catching the glint of mischief in the younger mans eyes.

"Well you know, the every day sort of thing; my dad falling asleep on the job while cuddling with the princess." Jeb answered in a nonchalant tone that didn't quite hide his amusement.

"Oh really, I believe you are right." He stood up and then suddenly remembered something. "Oh and I couldn't sleep last night and I found this sitting by that big black box on the table. It is quite remarkable. It freezes the image of a single moment in time and stores it inside. You can also view these moments on a little panel on the back. What do you say to capturing this moment for DG to keep?" Smiling he waited for Jeb to nod and then continued. "Because after Cain realizes that he has been caught with his guard down it might take him some time to admit to himself that it is okay."

Jeb laughed at Glitch, shaking his head. "Sometimes I think you are worse than I am. Oh and incidentally, Princess DG announced last night that since I am here, and me and my father are both Cain's, we are now on a first name basis. That makes my father Wyatt now instead of Cain."

That actually did surprise Glitch and one of his eyebrows shot up to prove it. "Really? Well, I guess DG was always rather bold about things. You have no idea how long this has been going on. You will have to ask your father someday to tell you about how the met, it was quite extraordinary."

"Later Glitch, we need to get back up there before they wake up!"

The two of them crept back into the room. Wyatt and DG had only moved a bit closer, but what Jeb hadn't noticed was how beautiful Az looked in her sleep. Glitch couldn't seem to get her out of his head since he caught the sad look in her eyes before they left on their little trip. But he wasn't about to give Jeb something to tease him about quite yet. He silently turned on the camera and turned off the flash, secretly capturing Az in this moment of peace. Luckily Jeb seemed not to notice so he quickly turned the flash back on, meaning for this one to be seen and possibly even wake the sleeping Tin Man up. Glitch pushed the button once more and the light exploded form the camera, capturing the image.

Just as he had expected, the flash of light woke Wyatt with a start, DG seemed unaffected though. Wyatt glared at Glitch who was still holding what had waken him, but when he heard Jeb chuckle his glare turned to him. "What are you two doing?"

Glitch answered before Jeb could stop laughing enough to get words out. "We just wanted to capture this rare and romantic moment between you and DG. It is good to see that you are finally finished trying to deny that you like her."

After hearing what Glitch said, Wyatt realized the position he was in. He felt the body next to him curl in a little closer mumbling his name in her sleep. He couldn't help but smile softly at her, but when he saw the bright flashing light again he groaned causing Jeb to burst out laughing again. This time all the noise and lights brought DG slowly from her sleep. She mumbled something incoherent before looking up at Wyatt and smiling shyly. When he smiled nervously back she noticed that he was redder than usual, when she finally met his eyes she noticed that he was motioning to the other side of the room. Following the direction of his eyes she found Glitch there grinning at her and Jeb doing his best to hold in his laughter at his father's reaction. Seeing the two of them made blush deeply and smile back at them, reluctantly crawling out of Wyatt's arms and off the bed.

"All right you two, now that you have had your fun I think you should leave before you wake Az up." She gently chided them as she pushed them out the door.

Glitch smiled almost apologetically at DG. "Sorry to have woken you up Doll, but it was too much to resist, but I did capture the moments in this box for you to keep." He said as he handed her the camera.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "You found my camera!"

"If that is what it is called then yes…yes…yes…yes."

DG smiled at him as he began glitching as he has when she first met him. "I thought the surgery was supposed to stop that from happening."

This broke him out of it and he could only smile. "I guess not."

"I'm glad; I've grown rather fond of it. And thank you for this, she motioned to the camera."

Glitch winked at her and pulled the door closed behind him.

DG turned shyly back to Wyatt who was now sitting on the edge of the bed straightening his slightly rumpled clothes out. He still looked embarrassed so she didn't mention anything about what had just happened. "Well, I suppose I needed to get up anyway, Carter is still probably expecting us there even after the scene we caused yesterday. Are you coming along again today?" She asked, unable to keep the hopeful note out of her voice.

He nodded once before standing. "I had better go downstairs now." He said sternly, then added a bit softer, "Perhaps we can watch another one of those movies again sometime."

She smiled brightly at him, so bright that he was unable to turn away. Once Wyatt stood himself from the daze she had left him in he made his way to the door. He closed the door firmly behind him and stopped, staring at the door for a moment while going over what all had happened during the last night. He was still amazed at how easy it was to let his guard down around DG, and how it thrilled him every time she smiled at him or managed to find a way into his arms.

When Wyatt finally joined Jeb and Glitch downstairs they both avoided his gaze. He could only shake his head at them. "Alright, you have had your laughs; you both need to get ready to go to the diner." When they both looked at him in confusion he was forced to explain. "The princesses have decided that they want to work while they are here to pass the time. So they now work at a diner down the road in the mornings for a few days. At least they did yesterday, who knows after the scene we caused." Both Glitch and Jeb gave him looks that demanded he continue. With a sigh he finished the story about how DG discovered he was there.

…o.O.o…

As soon as Wyatt had left the room DG turned to find Az wide awake and watching with a smile. "How long have you been awake Az?"

Laughing at her sister, Az answered. "Through the whole thing."

DG blushed again. "Good, then I don't have to tell you about it, but you know the flashing light that woke Wyatt up? Well it was Glitch taking a picture of us." DG turned on the camera and began looking through the pictures on it. There were several on there from before she left but soon she came to the one Glitch had taken of Az and couldn't help smiling before showing her sister. "Hmm…I guess he wanted a picture of you too."

This time it was Az's turn to blush. "I'm quite sure he didn't mean to."

"Uh huh, whatever you want to believe." Rolling her eyes DG continued to flip through the images on the camera and she was unable to stop herself from smiling at the pictures Glitch had taken. Taking these pictures more than made up for the embarrassment they both went through.

"Come on Az, we had better get ready for work. I am sure today will go a bit smoother than yesterday." She climbed off the bed and returned to her own room to get ready and stash the camera away for safe keeping.

* * *

Hello again! Dont worry, this is just the very very beginning of the teasing, and I might throw a bit of seriousness in there too. And there shall be Az and Glitch fluff coming up very soon.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.

:)

Shylia


	10. Breakfast

I am soooooooooooooo sorry that it took me this long to post anything. And im sure that you thought I had forgotten about the story, but I hadn't...I promise! Life was just a bit crazy...well, more than a bit...anyway...this isn't terribly long but I wantd to give you an update...so please accept this as the begining of my appology.

shylia

* * *

Before long everyone was ready and making their way to the where DG was getting out several bowls and pouring cereal into them. She poured milk over her own and sat in one of the chairs at the table and began to eat it. She already expected Wyatt to avoid her and so far he was proving her right. It seemed he was taking much longer than usual to get ready today. As it happened Jeb was the first to join her in the kitchen. Without saying anything, she poured milk into another of the bowls and handed it to him. Jeb smiled brightly at her as he accepted it.

"Thank you Princess."

DG rolled her eyes as princess left his mouth. "I thought I mentioned that I preferred DG. What kind of person would I be if I made all of my friends call me princess?"

"As honored as I am that you consider me friend enough to call you that, I'm afraid that we don't really know each other at all."

"I guess you are right, but you won't let something like that stop you from calling me DG will you?" she asked with a conspirators wink. "Besides, I am sure we will be well on the way of becoming fast friends by the end of the day."

"You are probably right; I will give it my best effort DG." Jeb stumbled over her name a bit, but DG was just happy that she didn't have to hear princess again.

The two sat eating their cereal in silence for a while until Jeb decided to break it. "I am sorry about waking you up this morning, but I couldn't resist poking a little fun at my dad. He has never been one to show his affections much, even before he was in the suit, but it seems you are drawing him out of his shell."

DG looked at him a bit nervously. "Does that mean you don't mind terribly much?"

Jeb smiled brightly back at her to ease her nervousness. "Not in the least. I know what it is like to be in one of those suits. I think falling in love is the only cure after living in one."

"I don't know that I can convince him to love me yet but I am certainly working on it. I don't want either of you to think I am trying to take Adora's place though."

"Of course you aren't DG. I loved my mother very much, and I know my father did too, but I am glad to see that he has found someone to help him continue living life as more than an empty shell."

"Thank you Jeb, it really means a lot to me that you are okay with this. Now we just have to convince you dad that he is okay with it too."

This time it was Jeb's turn to return her conspirators wink. "I'm on it DG."

…o.O.o…

After Az was dressed she started towards the kitchen, but before she was down the stairs she noticed Glitch pacing in the living room with a strange box in his hands. She decided to make a slight detour to talk to him for a bit. When he heard her footsteps he turned towards her but before he could take more than one step he tripped over nothing. Az rushed forward barely in time to help him regain his balance.

With as much dignity as he could muster, Glitch brushed dust that wasn't there from his shirt. But there wasn't much dignity to be shown for he forgot the box he was holding and in the process of looking composed he fell apart once again. The box wasn't very big, but it made a rather loud, heavy thud as it hit the floor. Az couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in her throat this time and Glitch couldn't keep his blush away. He quickly stooped to pick it up and returned it to the table that he had made into his own work table.

Az followed him over to the table, curious as to what the box was, but after looking at it for several minutes she still had no idea what it was. "Umm, Glitch, what is it?"

Glitch looked back at her over his shoulder and then back to the box. "Well, I couldn't sleep last night so I started tinkering with some things I found and this is what came out of it all. I can't really remember what it was supposed to do though, but I think it was supposed to be for you."

"For me?" Az asked in surprise. "Whatever for?"

"It's all in my brain somewhere, but I seemed to have misplaced it during the chaos of the morning. Would you like to keep it? Perhaps you will figure out what it does."

"Ummm, thank you." Taking the box carefully, she smiled shyly up at him.

Answering her smile with a big goofy grin of his own he slipped her arm through his. "Come on Azkadee, lets go get some breakfast."

…o.O.o…

By the time Wyatt made it downstairs he found his son laughing freely at the antics of the youngest princess sitting across from him. Well at least he wouldn't have to worry about them not getting along. Not that there was anything between them.

Az and Glitch had joined DG and Jeb at the table but obviously weren't part of the conversation that Jeb found so entertaining. Instead she was laughing quietly at Glitch who was once again glitching. Wyatt just shook his head at the two as he walked to the seat between Jeb and DG. As he sat down DG smiled brightly up at him before placing a bowl of cereal in front of him and handed him the milk to pour over it. He was still feeling a little awkward after the events of the morning but couldn't help smiling back at her. Jeb broke in on this moment with a knowing smile on his face. "So Dad, what are we all going to do while the princesses are at the diner?"

"Well it's my job to look after them so there really isn't any reason for you and Glitch to spend the whole morning there." He answered thoughtfully.

Glitch's attention suddenly focused on Wyatt upon hearing this. "Oh, I don't mind, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Well sitting around all morning seems a little bit of a waste of time to me. Mind if I borrow your bike DG?"

Wyatt was rather surprised at how quickly his son had warmed up to DG. He watched DG ponder his request before nodding at him.

"I don't mind, but you better not let anything happen to it." She tried to look intimidating as she said this but it only lasted until Jeb chuckled at her.

"I will be extra careful with it. Thanks."

"Well I guess that those of us going should head out. Stop by for some lunch if you want to Jeb." DG announced as she began to gather the bowls up to set them in the sink for later.

DG handed the keys for her bike to Jeb and grabbed the keys for the truck and headed for the door.


	11. Day at Work

The four of them arrived at the diner all squished together on the seat in the truck. They stumbled out the only working door one by one as the truck would allow. When it came to Az, she managed to forego her normal gracefulness by stumbling over the door jamb. Luckily for her (or maybe luck didn't have so much to do with it) Glitch was there to catch her. DG could barely compress her grin at the sight of the two.

"Alright, Az and I have to go change into our uniforms before we are late." DG said as she grabbed Az's arm and pulled her towards the entrance.

"What was that for DG? We have plenty of time to change."

"Well…just so I could tease you about falling into Glitch's arms. Since when do you trip?!" DG winked at her and then began tossing her clothes on a nearby chair before donning her uniform.

Az quickly slipped into the uniform which consisted of a simple white dress with a blue gingham apron. The uniform reminded her of something but the memory was just out of reach. She pulled her hair into a single long ponytail down her back and followed DG out of the room to begin their second day at work. It was still taking her a bit to get used to the fact that they were waiting on people, not because she felt it was beneath them, but rather because the witch would never have allowed her to do anything so mundane.

Carter stared at DG in surprise as she took the plate he just sat in the window. "Well I see you managed to make it here on time." He said gruffly, covering his surprise with gruffness.

"Yup, I think I might be getting better at this whole showing up on time thing. Oh, and I uhh…have some other people visiting and they decided to just spend the morning here."

Carter lifted one eyebrow at this. "They wouldn't happen to be guys would they?" When DG blushed he went on. "And do Hank and Emily happen to know they are visiting? I don't mind them staying here but they better not cause any problems."

"Ummm…my _parents_ sent them here actually, to keep an eye on us." She smiled innocently up at him before flouncing off with the plate.

Carter shook his head and then smiled a friendly smile at Az as she approached to get the next order out.

After handing over the omelet to the man sitting near the window sipping on his coffee, DG grabbed two menus and took them over to Wyatt and Glitch. They had joined Granny's table and Wyatt had already been claimed by her grandson. DG smiled at granny as she handed them the menus. "So I see you have managed to convince my friends to join you today. Though I'm sure it might have had something to do with a smaller someone I know sitting next to you wanting to play."

Glitch examined the menu and had no clue what most of the things were. Wyatt caught his confused look and took the menu from him and handed them both back to DG. "We will have what he's having." Motioning towards the boy at his side.

"Yeah DG, They want Pancakes too. Do you think you can get us all extra bacon today?"

"Your wish is my command." She winked at him then bowed dramatically throwing in an extra flourish. He burst out into giggles and Wyatt chuckled and Glitch completely missed it.

DG quickly wrote down the order then handed it over to Carter then went to check up on Az, she didn't want a repeat of yesterday happening. Az was doing brilliantly and DG smiled brightly at her when she caught her eye. Az had already been smiling, rather enjoying the fact that no one here was afraid of her and were more than willing to talk to her, but smiled a little bigger to reassure her sister.

The morning was passing smoothly, Wyatt and Glitch had entertained Granny and her grandson until it was time for them to leave, Az seemed to be enjoying herself, and DG found herself daydreaming a bit when things had slowed down a bit. When Granny had finally gotten around to leaving she stopped to tell DG that she should bring her Mr. Cain around more often, and this time DG wasn't even going to deny it, she glanced at Wyatt then back to Granny before smiling and nodding.

Lunch Time rolled around before they noticed and DG and Az went to change back into their own clothes before joining Wyatt and Glitch at their table. They had sat there for so long and without any complaints at all, they had to be bored stiff! DG slid into the booth, a bit closer than was necessary, but he wasn't complaining. "Where is that son of yours? He was supposed to join us for lunch."

Just then the front door swung open. "I'm right here Princess." He smiled at her until he noticed her grimace, he then looked around but no one seemed to think calling her princess was too odd. Since the booth was full he pulled up a chair to the end of it. "I'm sorry DG, it slipped."

"Not to worry, I don't think anyone noticed, but don't let it happen again." She finished before sticking her tongue out at him.

By the time they were ready to order, Molly had gotten in for her shift and took their orders. DG began introducing her to everyone at the table. When Molly's eyes lingered on Jeb, DG raised one eyebrow and smirked at her. "And this is Jeb, Wyatt's son."

Molly's eyes darted back to Wyatt as she blushed a bit. Wyatt watched in amusement as DG managed to embarrass everyone there. Without an actual though, his arm snaked around her hip. This detail certainly didn't escape Molly's notice before she once more snuck a glance at Jeb who seemed perfectly at ease with everything that was going on. And she was certain there was more going on with the group at this table than was known.

Molly took the order over to Carter just as another customer walked in. She turned to greet the customer and found it was Gultch who seated himself at his usual table. Grabbing a menu she headed over to his table. "Can I get you somethin' to drink Sir?"

"Just water, Molly, and a turkey sandwich."

With that he stood up and walked over to DG's table. "So I see you have more than just a sister and a boyfriend in town. Who are the rest of your friends, and are they gonna cause as trouble as you always do?"

DG blushed at the reference of Wyatt as her boyfriend and she didn't miss her sister's smile or Jeb's chuckle. "Well, this is my very good friend Glitch, and another very good friend Jeb."

Gultch looked at Jeb a little closer than the rest. "Do you happen to be related to her boyfriend? You kinda look like him."

This is when Wyatt decided to chime in. "He's my son actually." Smiling mischievously at DG when she looked up at him.

"And you don't mind that your dad is dating someone your age?" Gultch asked incredulously.

"Not at all Sir. I think they fit together real nice."

Though DG hadn't really wanted to give Gultch so many details, she was glad that Jeb had openly admitted his opinion about them to everyone. She gave him a warm smile the scooted slightly closer to Wyatt.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I have had a major case of writers block!!! Its horrible!!!

Anyway, I managed to get this one out and I hope you enjoy it.

And to everyone who had to reread it because they had forgotten the rest of the story...I did too..lol

I will try to be faster with the next chapter but I can make no promises.

But dont give up on me. I have ever intention of finishing this story. I am sooo excited about everything that has yet to happen.

Shylia


	12. Confessions

Gulch didn't take his eyes off their table the entire time they were there. DG seemed happier but also much more grown up. Something big must have happened when she and her parents disappeared. They never seemed like the type to just vanish without as much as a word, and it was a bit strange that they didn't come back for a visit with DG. Maybe he should look into it a bit more.

DG was thrilled that Wyatt kept his arm around her through the entire meal. She had been a bit worried that she had pushed things too far earlier but he didn't seem to be backing off. She beamed a smile of gratitude to Jeb as their little group walked out the door.

Once they arrived home Jeb pulled his dad aside just as Glitch and the princesses went inside. "Hey dad…I just wanted to let you know that I meant what I said at the diner this afternoon. I really am happy that you have DG now." And then he continued in the door without giving his dad a chance to reply. Wyatt had always had a hard time talking about things, he had always been more the strong silent type and Jeb didn't want to make him feel awkward talking about this.

DG had already gone upstairs to her room to paint a bit, and Az was in the living room with Glitch, laughing at the story that he was trying to tell but kept glitching instead. Jeb went over and smacked Glitch on the back of the head to snap him out of it. "Thanks Jeb, I was a bit stuck there."

"Anytime Glitch, now I will just leave you two alone." With a conspirators wink to a blushing Az he turned to leave. "I am going to do a quick patrol around the property."

Wyatt nodded to his son as he went out the door and smiled and shook his head at the two on the couch before heading upstairs to join DG.

…o.O.o…

"So I had just invented…uh, well I can't really remember what it was that I invented, but that's not really so important because I…I…I…I…I…

"It's ok Glitch, you can finish this story some other time." She patted his shoulder sympathetically. He really had gotten much better since the surgery but he still glitched from time to time. She really didn't mind though, she found it rather endearing.

"I'm sorry Azkadee…"

"Don't be, I quite enjoy your stories just the way you tell them."

Glitch beamed at her and suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch and out the front door onto the front porch.

"Do you still have the box I gave you this morning?" She nodded smiling shyly and reached into her purse and pulled it out. "Oh good! I have been thinking all morning on this and though I can't quite remember what it does I think I remember how to make it go at least.

He twisted one corner up and pressed a button concealed below then set it down on the porch. The box slowly separated into two sections and began to slowly spin. Out tinkled a very familiar tune. It was the song that she and her sister used to always sing when they were little.

A tear slid down her cheek remembering how simple things used to be. She smiled softly and took Glitches hand. "Thank you Glitch, this is a wonderful gift." She shyly gave him a peck on the cheek. Glitch turned bright red as he stood there sunned with a huge grin on his face.

…o.O.o…

Upstairs DG was once again sitting on her stool working on the still unfinished painting. Wyatt had stretched out on her bed, watching her in silence. Once again, he couldn't help thinking that the cottage in the painting looked very familiar, but he began to be more certain that he had never seen it before. "DG, I think when we get back to the O.Z. maybe we should find this place. All of the other things you saw in your dreams were so important, maybe this place is too."

"You think so Wyatt? I don't know why but every time I think of this place I feel…happy. It's not the same as the dreams I had that were messages left by my mom though."

DG got up from her painting and went over to sit on the edge of the bed. Wyatt started to sit up but DG placed her hand on his chest to stop him. "Don't get up, is it ok if I just lay here next to you for a while?"

"Uh, sure princess."

DG curled up next to him on the bed and propped herself up on her elbow, watching Wyatt. She could tell he was nervous with her this close, but how often did they get a chance to be alone like this?

DG leaned forward until their faces were nearly touching and gave him a quick shy kiss before pulling back to her side of the bed.

Wyatt blushed and immediately said, "DG, we need to talk about what is going on between us."

DG's heart dropped, this couldn't be a good sign.

Wyatt continued nervously, "I think everyone has been able to see my feelings for a while now but me. I…uh, I really like you. And I was worried about what my son would think but I guess he even knew and he seems to approve. I am running out of reasons not to be with you, but I can't help thinking that your parents wouldn't approve. You are royalty after all and I certainly aint. They are going to want you to make some political match, and the Grey Gayle knows that they need to make all the political allies that they can at this point. But I just can't stand to think about sharing you. So before this goes any further I think we need to have a talk with your parents."

DG was slightly shocked that he had given her a speech this long. And from the sounds of it he had been thinking about it a lot. Her heart returned to its normal place in her chest when she realized that he wasn't telling her to get lost.

"Ok, I suppose that is a legitimate thing to worry about. But for the record, I will not be married off for political reasons. And I am pretty sure that my parents wouldn't try to make me do something like that. I mean my mother married my father and he wasn't exactly a political match. _When _I get married it will be to who I pick."

Wyatt smiled starting to feel more hope about their situation than he had before. It had really been worrying him, once he realized that she had feelings for him all the issues his mind had made were being slowly peeled away.

He knew he had just said that they should wait until they talked to her parents before pursuing anything, but he just couldn't help himself. There she was an arm's length away looking at him from beneath her lashes, with the setting sun creating an aura behind her so that she almost appeared to be glowing. Wyatt leaned forward slowly and brushed his fingers down her cheek and across her lips. He leaned closer until their lips met and blended into a magical kiss.

When he finally pulled back slightly she smiled up at him. "So tomorrow we can go back to the O.Z. and have that little talk?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Anything you want princess." He said before he leaned in to kiss her again

This of course only lasted until they heard someone clearing their throat awkwardly from the doorway. Wyatt jumped back quickly and was instantly scouring the room for any threat until he saw his son, bright red, standing in the doorway looking at something very interesting on the ceiling.

Wyatt cleared his throat. "What's wrong Jeb?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you might like to know that the queen and Raw are on the mirror downstairs asking for you."

"Oh, I see. Well I will be right down."

Jeb turned and quickly went down the stairs. Just because he was ok with them being together doesn't mean that he wants to see them kissing!

…o.O.o…

Downstairs the queen waited for her youngest daughter and the tin man to join the rest of the group. "Azkadelia darling, I have wonderful news. We have managed to secure the palace and the surrounding town. We still have a lot of work ahead of us but Raw found a way to share some of my memories with the town and they sincerely believe what happened to you.

Az smiled happily at her mother, the smile which broadened when she felt a hand in hers behind her skirt. A smiling DG and slightly blushing Wyatt joined them in front of the mirror. Their mother smiled at them knowingly. "It is good to see you DG. As I was telling Azkadelia, we have cleared out the palace and the town, and the people are willing to accept you both. So we will be sending a travel storm for you tomorrow. I hope you have had a nice visit."

"Yes mother, it was great to visit. What time should we expect the storm?"

"Tomorrow evening. Oh, and when you get home, I have been informed by Raw that Mr. Cain wants to have a meeting with your father and I. So I will see you tomorrow my darlings." With that the image vanished from the mirror leaving their little group awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes while trying to contain their smiles.


	13. Homeward Bound

The next morning they all got ready to go to work as they had over the last few days. Once they had arrived at the diner, while they were changing, Az and DG finally had a moment to talk alone. Az told DG of the gift Glitch had given her and hesitantly told her about how she had even kissed him on the cheek. In turn DG told Az about her conversation with Wyatt and rushed through the part about the kissing. She was a bit embarrassed talking about these things with her sister. She had never had anyone to talk to about these things before. It was nice, but certainly something she would have to get used to. But she was very happy to hear that things were going so well for her sister. She was afraid that Az would be too hard on herself and keep herself distanced from everyone. She certainly seemed happier since they came here to visit.

Once they were dressed they headed out to start their last day here. "Hey Carter, we found out last night that we are needed back home so this will be our last day helping out. We leave tonight. Hope you find someone else to help you out." DG said quickly hoping to breeze past all the questions about where or why they were going.

Catching her mood Carter didn't push. "Sure thing girls, as always there is a line around the corner waiting for this job. Hope you had a nice visit. Tell your parents hi from all of us here once you get home."

"You got it Carter. Thanks for the job while we were here." DG stuck out her hand to shake Carter's in thanks for everything.

Granny was there in her usual spot with her ever playful grandson. Wyatt and Glitch had already joined them at the table. Jeb had also decided to hang around this morning and joined them at the table. "Oh, who is this young man Mr. Cain? He certainly does look an awful lot like you!"

"This is my son Jeb. Jeb, this is Granny and her grandson. You gonna stay here with us this morning?"

"It's awful nice to meet you Granny. You sure it's ok if I join you for breakfast?"

"Of course Jeb. Would you like to have pancakes too?"

"Sounds delicious!"

Granny was glad to see that her grandson had taken so well to the newcomer. He was soon entranced by the outrageous stories Jeb came up with. "Well Mr. Cain, I didn't know you had a son, and so grown up too."

"Yes ma'am. He has been through a lot lately but he seems to have come through it all right." Wyatt smiled at his son talking and playing with the small boy.

"Well he sure has a way with that grandson of mine."

When DG came over to take their order she placed her hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "Hmm…let me guess. You want the usual. _With extra bacon_!" she whispered behind her hand. The boy nodded so enthusiastically that his whole body bounced with a huge grin on his face.

The bouncing boy turned back to Jeb for entertainment unable to keep his gasps of excitement at the stories of grand adventure being told. With a smile on his face, Wyatt turned back to chat with Granny until DG returned with their food.

As they all dug into their food Wyatt realized how much he was going to miss this place. It was such a nice place and he could see why DG had wanted to return here so much. Maybe they could visit again sooner rather than later…

"So how did you end up with an almost grown son Mr. Cain?"

"Well ma'am, it's a long story, but I'll tell you the short version of it. I married my school sweetheart and had Jeb shortly after. He was just a little thing when the witch gained control and I joined the resistance and the witch didn't much care for people resisting her so she sent her soldiers to our house and had me locked up and took them away. I thought they were both dead for years when we stumbled across him. His mother died but he had survived and joined the resistance. He had thought I was dead as well so it was a surprise for both of us."

"That's a pretty fantastic story Mr. Cain. You sound like your son over there telling grand stories of adventure and witches. This place you come from must be very different from here. How did you meet DG?"

"Well that happens to be part of the same story. DG was born there but taken away so she would be safer but the witch brought here back. She found me locked up and let me out. I let her tag along to look for her parents but once she started remembering her past I stayed with her to protect her. We were looking for her real father when we found my son."

"Well its luck you two have each other then."

"I agree. We seem to make a good team."

DG motioned to Wyatt that they were going to get changed to leave and she and Az headed for the back room, finishing up their last day working there.

"Well Granny, it has been a pleasure gettin' to meet you and your grandson, but we will be headin' home tonight. I'm sure we will be back for another visit before you know it though."

…o.O.o…

Once they were back to the house everyone went to gather all the things they wanted to take back to the OZ with them. Az decided to take her new clothes with her but that didn't take her long to pack up so she went up to DG's to see if she needed help with anything. Quietly she knocked at the already opened door before stepping inside the room. DG looked up and smiled brightly at her an motioned she come join her where she laid sprawled out at the end of her bed, head hanging off the edge.

"DG, can I help you pack anything? I'm sure there are plenty of things you want to take with you." Az asked after joining DG on the bed.

"That's okay, I am probably only going to take some clothed back with me. Nothing else will really work too well in the OZ." DG sat up as her painting caught her eye. "Az, have we ever been to a place that looks like this before? It seems familiar but I don't know why it keeps popping in my head."

"I don't recognize it; perhaps it is a glimpse from the future. Mother used to get those from time to time. Just an image in her head that would turn up later… Maybe you got that from her?

"I guess I will just have to keep an eye out for it then. Every time I picture it I get such a happy feeling."

They were both pondering on the picture when a loud knock sounded from the front door. They both got up from the bed and headed down stairs to find out who would be visiting them here. Wyatt had already answered the door and Gulch was standing there glaring at him.

"What are you doing here Gulch?" DG asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs and slipped under the outstretched arm Wyatt offered her. At that moment she didn't really care why Gulch was here, she was too distracted by this new side of Wyatt offering affection openly.

Eyeing the two of them together suspiciously, "I heard word that y'all were heading out tonight, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Is Emily or Hank picking you up?"

"No, were going to sort of just catch a lift….."

"Well I think I will stick around until you leave to make sure everything is locked up and safe. It looks like a storm is starting to brew out there…"

DG's eyes widened in surprise as she peeked around him and noticed the black swirling clouds starting to form.

Ignoring Gulch she shouted at the house in general, "Everyone get you stuff, It's almost time to go!" And with that she ran back upstairs to grab her stuff.

In the rush that everyone made to gather their things to go no one noticed the Gulch hadn't left and that he didn't intend to. Something funny was up and he wanted to know what.

Gulch sat quietly on the porch looking at the clouds grow more threatening by the minute, while one by one the group joined him on the porch, still not noticing him as they were too preoccupied with the storm. DG was the last out of the house and turned to lock everything up. Once that was finished she grabbed Wyatt's hand and began running towards where the storm looked the worst.

Still watching them, Gulch noticed the black clouds begin to spin and lower to the ground in a ferocious twister. He tried to yell over the storm at them to come back but whether they heard him or not the continued running to the twister. They ran directly into it and as soon as they had entered it the storm vanished from the sky leaving nothing behind, not even a single dark cloud. Shaking his head in disbelief, Gulch left the house. Next time they came back he would have to find out what was going on.

…o.O.o…

They all arrived home safely, with their mother and father there to greet them where they fell out of the storm. Lurline hugged her daughters and thanked the Cain men and Glitch for taking care of her daughters. Once the reunion was over they all followed her back into the castle. They each headed the direction of their room, all but Wyatt. Smiling at him, Lurline looped her arm through his.

"I think it's time for that talk now Mr. Cain."

"As you wish your Majesty" he slightly bower as he was led by the queen to a meeting room followed by Ahamo. She offered him a seat which he quickly accepted. He was nervous about the outcome of this meeting but was anxious to have an answer one way or the other. Regardless of what DG had said he would not go against her parents.

"Mr. Cain, what was it you wanted to speak to us about?" She smiled at him with a knowing smile.

"Well, it's about DG…and her future." He nervously cleared his throat before continuing. "I care greatly for your daughter and, while I realize I might not be the ideal match for her I was hoping to get your permission to court her."

"Mr. Cain, we have all seen the way you two look at each other. I could never make her marry someone she didn't love. That would be a bit hypocritical of my since I didn't exactly follow the rules either. But you shouldn't thing so poorly of yourself. Besides DG loving you, you are the hero of the OZ and I don't think anyone would think you out of place with DG."

Relief coursed through him at her words. He stood smiling and gave the queen an unexpected but affectionate hug and shook Ahamo's hand.

"Thank you. If you don't mind I'm going to go find DG."

"Of course my dear, thank you for being so honest with us. You have our blessing so long as DG accepts, which I have no doubt she will."

Wyatt left the room and hurried to DG's bedroom where she was waiting at the door for him. He didn't say a word to her or bother closing the door behind him as it no longer matter who saw them. He swept her into his arms and kissed her with all the happiness he felt.

"I know we haven't really known each other all that long but I want you to know my intentions. I want to marry you and to be with you forever. There is no rush or anything, but I wanted to make sure you know what you are getting yourself into."

She smiled mischievously back at him. "Well…. " She wavered indecisively "I suppose I can go along with that."


End file.
